


The Color of Your Eyes

by galiciarose473



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous as musical theatre, Miraculous as songs, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Season Three, Romance, Songfic, adrienette - Freeform, based on a song from Daddy Long Legs the musical because the parallels were too strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galiciarose473/pseuds/galiciarose473
Summary: Marinette writes a letter about her date with Adrien to Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	The Color of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of a song from Daddy Long Legs the musical called "The Color of Your Eyes". The second I heard the song I thought of Marinette and Adrien, so I had to write this.  
> Just for some background, the girl in the song is writing about a guy she went on a date with to the same guy thought she doesn't know they're the same person. As you can see, the parallels to Miraculous are very strong.  
> (I changed a few words in the song to fit the story.)  
> And, yes, I know that Marinette knows the color of Chat Noir's eyes... We're just going to ignore that for the sake of the song. 
> 
> Also, this is my very first time publishing a fanfiction, so please be kind in the comments. (But I'm always open to constructive criticism.)

Marinette stared up at the dark, star filled Paris sky through her skylight. She’d been trying to get to sleep for what seemed hours, but nothing was working. (She had even tried counting sheep.) 

She put her arms up under her head and glanced over at the little red and black bundle that was Tikki. Her Kwami was breathing steadily. Marinette sighed and went back to star-gazing. 

Though she was looking right at them, she couldn’t really  _ see _ the stars. Her mind was in a constant state of both paralysis and alertness. She couldn’t blame herself. The day before had been a whirlwind of feelings. 

She had finally done it. She had gone on a date with Adrien.  _ Adrien! _ She almost squirmed at the thought. 

But had it really been a  _ real _ date? Not really. 

Adrien had been allowed to take one of his friends to a luncheon that his father was putting on. Originally, he had asked Nino and that was the plan. But Nino had suddenly had to back out and then after a few calls back and forth between Nino and Adrien, Alya and Nino, and Marinette and Alya, Marinette had become Adrien’s date to the luncheon. 

Alya said that it would be good for her to get out and she was probably right. Marinette had been stressed recently, what with Master Fu leaving and her becoming the sole Guardian of the Miraculous Box. Her mother had even decided that she should go to a counsellor so that she could learn to cope with her stress. 

Marinette had been horribly nervous for the whole morning before the luncheon, and had thought she was going to throw up, or faint, or maybe just die. But she had survived and Adrien had picked her up. 

It had gone much better than she expected. She hardly tripped over her words, or her feet (which was probably only because they had been sitting down the whole time), and Adrien’s father had even complimented her handmade dress! Adrien was, of course, a perfect angel. He introduced her to everyone and when the luncheon was over, he’d grabbed her hand and they escaped to a balcony that overlooked the lush garden where the luncheon was being held. 

It had been short, but it had been perfect. 

Marinette sighed again. She needed to talk to someone. Alya hadn’t picked up her phone that night, which was unusual, but she was probably with Nino. She had talked with her mom a little, but there were some things that she wouldn’t say to her. 

Sitting up in her bed, Marinette crawled out of her bed and crept down the ladder so as to not wake Tikki. She groped around in the dark for a piece of paper and a pen before settling down on her pink couch and flipping on the lamp. 

Of course she couldn’t  _ really  _ talk about her problems with the counsellor her mother was sending her to, but the woman, Ms. Levesque, had given her a good tip about how to process things that happened to her. Marinette’s mind had a tendency to race and she found that writing down what had happened to her and what she was thinking helped her to calm down. 

Ms. Levesque had told her to write letters to herself and Marinette had tried to take that advice, but she could never seem to be honest with herself. But, fortunately, she could be honest with Chat Noir. 

It was funny, but she found she could write letters to him easily. He was always so comfortable to be with and to talk to. She had composed multiple letters to him over the past few months. She had even had to find a little box to keep them in. They just kept piling up.

Marinette shifted in her seat, took a breath, and began. 

  
  


**~**

_ He reminds me of you _

_ In much younger days _

_ Softly eccentric and set in his ways _

**~**

_ Dear Kitty,  _

_ You remember that boy I told you about? The one I’ve been hung up on? Of course you do. Well, I went on a date with him this afternoon. It was funny, it was perfect, but he was different than I would have expected him to be on a date. To be honest, I’m not sure what I expected. _

_ He reminded me of you, actually. Charming, kind, and focused. And don’t laugh when I say that. Of course, I think highly of you.  _

**~**

_ He reminds me of you _

_ It's funny and yet _

_ How can he really remind me of someone that I've never met _

**~**

_ But he was almost what I would picture you like. And by “you” I mean you as a civilian. Though Adrien isn’t exactly a civilian. He’s in the upper class, you know. He’s a model for his father’s company. You may have seen his picture on billboards around the city.  _

_ I guess it’s stupid to say he reminds me of you. I’ve never really met you… Not really. I’ve never met you, the way you’ve never met me. It makes me sad sometimes. _

**~**

_ And P.S. I wish you and I could be friends _

_ Wouldn't that be a lovely surprise _

_ 'Cause P.S. how sweet to be writing to you _

_ If I knew the color of your eyes _

**~**

_ Sometimes I wish that we could be friends. Real friends… I think I know you so well and then something will be said and I’ll realize there’s a whole side of your life that I have no idea about. Wouldn’t that be wonderful? I know you would love it. Of course I’d never tell you that in person. If I said that, you’d never let me drop the subject. But I would love to know you. Just to know the little things. The simple things. Like the color of your eyes.  _

_ But I’m getting off topic. Back to Adrien. _

**~**

_ We went for tea at an outdoor café _

_ Oh and his eyes are both green by the way _

_ We talked and we talked _

_ You should have been there _

_ And then he went on about Melville and Whitman _

_ I'm floating on air _

**~**

_ I was his date to a luncheon that his father was hosting. His father had rented an area at the Jardin du Luxembourg. Have you ever been there? It’s so beautiful. I had never been inside before. It was amazing.  _

_ Adrien and I were seated beside each other and he kept catching my eye. Though I’m not sure if it was on purpose or not. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of green, by the way. So bright.  _

_ Anyway, we talked and talked over lunch. He said that it was the most fun he’d had at a luncheon. He’d never been allowed to bring a friend to one of these before. (Other than his friend Kagami who’s mother is friends with his father. But she doesn’t often come to these events.)  _

_ As we talked, I found out that Adrien likes noir films. (I thought of you when he said that because I know how much you like them, Monsieur Noir.) I actually went to see a noir film with him once, but I thought he only liked the movie because his mother starred in it. (She disappeared a few years ago. He misses her a lot.)  _

_ I spent the whole afternoon thinking I was in a dream! I felt like I was flying! And  _ I _ know what that feels like.  _

**~**

_ And P.S. I blushed when he offered his arm _

_ And we walked under fair-weathered skies _

_ And oh how I wish that you'd been with us too _

_ And I knew the color of your eyes _

**~**

_ And I think I did a pretty good job keeping my emotions under control. I didn’t let my mouth run off with me like I would have normally. Though, every time he offered me his arm, I blushed. I hope it wasn’t too obvious. But it was a hot day, so maybe he thought I was just red from the heat.  _

_ I had a wonderful time. Adrien even snuck a few jokes into our conversations. I didn’t think he could make such good puns, but he did! You would have been so proud of him! If you had been there, you two could have had a little competition.  _

_ I wish you had been there… having a day with Adrien and you would have been even more perfect. I hope one day that can happen. I hope one day we can talk to each other and really know each other. I hope one day I can see the color of your eyes.  _

**~**

_ He made it seem like I'd known him from long ago _

_ Laughed at my jokes though they scarcely seemed apropos _

**~**

_ At any rate, the date went so much better than I thought it would. He made me feel so comfortable. Like this was completely normal. He laughed at all my jokes too. Even my horrible attempts at punning. (Yes, I know. I tried, and I’m sorry, I did not make you proud. They were awful.)  _

**~**

_ I'm feeling more like a girl and less like a child _

_ Suddenly I'm all grown up _

**~**

_ I felt so happy all afternoon. And among all those high class adults. I felt like I was growing up. I hope we don’t drift away when we’re grown up. Even if we defeat Hawkmoth and aren’t superheroes anymore, I hope that we always stay friends. Please say we’ll stay friends? _

**~**

_ Oh what a man I'll never forget _

_ But really the only man I've ever met _

**~**

__

_ Maybe when we’re grown up you can meet Adrien! He’s the kindest person I know. And he’s an amazing date! (Though he is the only guy I’ve ever actually been on a date with…) _

**~**

_ Then he took the train _

_ And I heaved a sigh _

_ And Chloe got angry cause he left without even saying goodbye _

**~**

_ But, as I’m sure you know, even the best things have to end. Chole showed up at the party and Adrien and I were forced to escape the garden and laughing, we made it to his car. You should have heard Chole yelling at Adrien through the gardens about how he wasn’t allowed to leave without saying goodbye to her!  _

_ Adrien dropped me off back at home and said that he had a great time and that we should do it again sometime! Again! Chat! Do you know what that means? Oh, it probably means nothing and I’m overreacting. Adrien would have said the same thing to Nino if he had gone with him.  _

_ When I got back home, I sighed, I was so relieved. My heart was beating so fast. And I wanted to tell someone about it all, but Alya wasn’t picking up her phone and I can’t tell mom everything.  _

_ So here I am. Telling you. _

**~**

_ And P.S. it's late and I can't get to sleep _

_ So I'll lay out my soul on the line _

_ What do I care if there's green in his eyes _

_ If someday you're looking into mine _

_ One day you'll be looking into mine _

**~**

_ It’s so late, Kitty. I haven’t been able to sleep. So...I may as well say this. It’s not like you’ll ever read this. Sometimes I think I care more for you than I do for Adrien. But in a different way. It’s just that whenever I’m around him, I think of you. Maybe it’s just that you’re so similar. But I found that after the date, the only person I wanted to talk to was you. I almost suited up and called you.  _

_ I wish I could just do things like that. I wish we were friends. Really friends.  _

_ And I think sometimes I wish we were friends more than I wish that Adrien would see me as more than “just a friend”. What does it matter if I have Adrien’s eyes if I don’t have yours?  _

_ Love, Your Lady, _

_ Marinette _

  
  


Marinette looked down at the words she had written. Is this what she really thought? It did seem to be a common theme in her letters. She supposed Tikki was right, she did really wish she knew Chat Noir outside of their superhero lives. And she supposed, maybe, that wasn’t such a bad thing to wish for. 

But the words on the pages were blurring. Her mind was ready to sleep. So, Marinette climbed back up to her bed, pulled up the covers to her chin, and slept more soundly than she had in ages.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Thanks for reading! I have a few more songfic ideas for these guys, so comment for more.


End file.
